


Be Okay

by little_werewolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accident, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“You need to wake up Bruce,” he whispered after a while, and he was fighting with his emotions at that moment. “Because I can’t do this without you big guy,”... "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

Tony couldn’t remember how long he had been sitting in this chair now, he didn’t really care. All he cared about was the monotone peeping sound from the machine, that was attached to the man on the bed. It had been an accident. No one had seen it coming, and at the end Bruce had taken the brunt out of it. The Hulk had come out, in the attempt to try and heal from most of the damage, but even he hadn’t been able to hold on to long. 

So now Bruce was lying in a hospital bed, looking like one did when having been hit by a car. There were bruises on his face, and Tony could see them going down his neck and disappear under the hospital gown. There were no internal injuries, none that would endanger his life, and his brain had looked normal on the scan. It was just that Bruce wouldn’t wake up, and none of them really knew why. They presumed that his brain had taken damage in a way that they couldn’t see, and Tony had almost taken the doctors office apart at those words. 

Steve had held him back, when the doctor had confirmed that all they could do was to wait and see. There wasn’t much they could do about comatose patients, and the doctor had assured him that they had done every test possible. There was simply nothing they could do. 

So Tony had stayed at Bruce’s side, not wanting to leave the other man alone. He didn’t want for Bruce to wake at a place he didn’t know and have the Hulk come out and wreck the place in fear. 

Letting out a small sigh, Tony pulled the chair closer up to the bed. He reached out to let his hand caress lightly over Bruce’s hair and then to take the other man’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Nothing had really happened between them. It had been hanging in the air for weeks, and Tony had taken the opportunity to court Bruce. 

They had gone out for dinners, walks, spend nights talking about science and anything they could think off. Bruce had cooked for him, invited him into his private space and had sometimes let Tony so close, that he had thought something would happen. It never did however, so Tony had respected it. He wasn’t going to push something the other man apparently wasn’t going to be comfortable with. However now, Tony wished that he had, because he had no idea what he was supposed to do without Bruce there. 

“Hey there big guy,” Tony started to murmur, letting out a hoarse choked up laugh afterwards, because really, how stupid was it to talk to a person who could technically not hear you. 

“Cap is making me shower and shave, can you believe that? He says I am going to turn into a zombie because of you. Bruce you can’t let me turn into a zombie,” he continued, grinning for a moment. He was waiting for Bruce to tell him how stupid he was being, but it didn’t happen and Tony’s expression fell. He stared at the wall for a moment, before he looked back down at the hand he was holding. Letting his thumb caress gently over the still warm and soft skin. 

“He offered to sit here instead, so that I could sleep in a proper bed for once,” he eventually continued to say, his eyes fixed on his thumb that was rubbing slow circles on to Bruce’s palm. “But I can’t just leave… I won’t let you alone here.” 

“I should have kissed you, I was stupid for not doing so. The only person I have ever held back on might have actually wanted to be kissed. And now I’ll never know what it would feel like, or if you even wanted to be kissed,” Tony rambled and then leant forward to rest his forehead against Bruce’s arm. 

“You need to wake up Bruce,” he whispered after a while, and he was fighting with his emotions at that moment. “Because I can’t do this without you big guy,” he finished off, his fingers tightening around Bruce’s palm. 

He couldn’t go back to the silence that would now be in the lab of the tower. He had gotten so used to having Bruce there with him most of the time. Of course he had made sure that Bruce would have his own lab as well, but that only had meant that they would switch between the two of them just to keep the other company. Tony didn’t know what he was supposed to do if he was going to have to go back, and not have that company anymore. 

“I can’t do this without you,” he repeated once more hoarsely, and then grew still. Bruce's fingers were moving. Tony was sure that he had seen some kind of movement.

“Bruce?” Tony asked tentatively, and he moved to sit up a little bit more upright, reaching up to let his hand rest over Bruce’s head, fingers very lightly caressing over the dark hair. 

“Come on big guy, don’t leave me hanging here,” he murmured, and he hoped that no one was going to come into the room at this moment to witness just how desperate he was sounding. 

For a while nothing happened, and Tony wondered for a moment if he had maybe imagined it. He hadn’t slept for a while, and he was sure he had some kind of sleep deprivation by now. Not to forget the lack of food he had managed to intake ever since Bruce had been in hospital. It didn’t really matter to him, he was still being able to stand on his feet and talk, and that was the most important to function right now. 

“You know… I really don’t get why you call me that,” Bruce’s voice was hoarse, and his eyes were still closed, but Tony was very sure to have heard and seen the man’s lips move. 

“Because it keeps you paying attention to me,” Tony blurted out, letting out a relieved laugh. He swallowed, watching Bruce slowly blink his eyes open and look at Tony with a very tired expression. Tony knew that he should probably call the doctor or at least the next possible nurse, but Bruce was awake and he wanted to enjoy that for himself for a moment. 

Feeling suddenly a little overwhelmed by the emotions rushing through him, Tony moved so that he could lean in and press a small kiss against Bruce’s lips. The kiss didn’t last long, Bruce was still tired, but there was reciprocation and the soft sound of longing that send a small shiver down Tony’s spine. 

“Do I now always have to throw myself in front of a car to get you to kiss me?” Bruce asked when Tony managed to pull away. Letting out a hoarse laugh, Tony shook his head, pushing off his shoes before he moved to climb on top of the bed.

“Don’t even think of it,” Tony murmured, his voice warm and loving.

When Steve came later to check on them, he found Tony curled up against Bruce, his head resting on the man’s chest, one leg possessively draped over Bruce’s legs. Bruce was smiling, eyes closed, his fingers caressing slowly through Tony’s hair. Both looked completely content and oblivious to the world. 

As quietly as possible, Steve closed the door again and moved to sit down on one of the chairs in front of the room. He would make sure to give them a little bit more privacy for a while. 

They deserved it.


End file.
